


Rubble

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: (awooga purpled), 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Assassin Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Dramatization, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, I'm Bad At Tagging, King Eret, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), King The_Eret, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, War, assassin technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They started this, in the back of a wagon trying to make a living. Now, look at them, cast out of the country they started, living in a crack in the ground. But this isn't the first they had to fight for their land, and they won't let it go so easily.-----Dream SMP AU wherein the events of the Dream SMP are occurring in a "medieval-fantasy" kingdom. This AU starts at the election of Jschlatt and the exiling of Tommy and Wilbur. Of course, there is canon divergence and added elements to preserve my narrative. Thank you if you choose to read!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rubble

_“_ … _Let's start making it happen. My first decree, as the president of L'Manberg- the_ ** _emperor_** _of this great country-! Is to_ ** _revoke_** _the citizenship of Wilbur Soot, and Tommy Innit! Get 'em outta here! Get 'em outta here! You're no longer welcome!”_ _His voice clinging to their ears they started to run; as they ran for their lives, through a symphony of arrows and cheers; as they ran out of the country they created. They were driven straight to_ his _doorstep_. 

“You want to go home,” said the Blade quietly. “So go to Phil’s. This isn’t a home.” 

“Let’s go, Tommy,” he replied, a weariness set in his voice. He placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder trying to leave. Tommy didn’t move, he didn’t allow himself to be moved. 

“No Wilbur,” he responded, clenching his fists. “Not yet.” He stepped forward out of Wilbur’s shadow. “You sat there trying to convince our brother to do the right thing, out of love for us. But that’s not how he works. Is it?” 

Tommy shook his head as the Blade shifted in his seat. Wilbur’s hand fell from Tommy’s shoulder. “ _I_ don’t want a home. I want to stop him. We can’t just wait it out, you think he’ll allow another election to place after what he did?

“Techno, I want you to fight with us. I want…” Tommy trailed off. What did he want? To kill Jschlatt? To regain L’manburg? 

“Revenge. You want revenge,” finished the Blade leaning forward. “You want to take back what was taken from you. And overthrow a government in the process.” Tommy stood there his mouth in a grim line. A spark of hope lit Wilbur’s eyes as the thought overcame him. Regain L’manburg. They could take back their home. 

“Yes. It is,” said Wilbur replying for Tommy. “We want to take back our home.” 

“That’s all you needed to say,” laughed the Blade, his monotone taking on just a hint of amusement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns leave them in the comments, and if you like it leave a kudos :)


End file.
